Prostacyclin derivatives, including treprostinil, beraprost, iloprost, and epoprostenol, are useful pharmaceutical compounds possessing activities such as platelet aggregation inhibition, gastric secretion reduction, lesion inhibition, and bronchodilation. They are useful for preventing, controlling and treating a variety of diseases and pathological conditions.
Treprostinil, the active ingredient in Remodulin® Remodulin®, Tyvaso® and Orenitram™, was first described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,075. Methods of making treprostinil and other prostacyclin derivatives are described, for example, in Moriarty, et al in J. Org. Chem. 2004, 69, 1890-1902, Drug of the Future, 2001, 26(4), 364-374, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,441,245, 6,528,688, 6,700,025, 6,809,223, 6,756,117; 8,461,393; 8,481,782; 8,242,305; 8,497,393; US patent applications nos. 2012-0190888 and 2012-0197041; PCT publication no. WO2012/009816.
Various uses and/or various forms of treprostinil are disclosed, for examples, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,222; 5,234,953; 6,521,212; 6,756,033; 6,803,386; 7,199,157; 6,054,486; 7,417,070; 7,384,978; 7,879,909; 8,563,614; 8,252,839; 8,536,363; 8,410,169; 8,232,316; 8,609,728; 8,350,079; 8,349,892; 7,999,007; 8,658,694; 8,653,137; US patent application publications nos. 2005/0165111; 2009/0036465; 2008/0200449; 2010-0076083; 2012-0216801; 2008/0280986; 2009-0124697; 2013-0261187; PCT publication no. WO00/57701; U.S. provisional application Nos. 61/791,015 filed Mar. 15, 2013 and 61/781,303 filed Mar. 14, 2013.
Beraprost and related benzoprostacyclin analogues of the Formula (I) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,447 and Tetrahedron Lett. 31, 4493 (1990). Furthermore, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,345,181, several synthetic methods are known to produce benzoprostacyclin analogues. Methods of making beraprost and related compounds are disclosed, for example, in US patent application publication no. 2012/0323025 and PCT publication WO2013/040068.